This invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide) compositions. In one aspect this invention relates to electronic components encapsulated with poly(arylene sulfide) compositions.
Electronic components are encapsulated to maintain electrical insulation, to provide mechanical protection and to otherwise shield the component from exposure to its environment. There is an on-going effort to discover new and improved encapsulation materials. A relatively recent development has been the use of poly(arylene sulfide) compositions as encapsulating materials.
It is desired to provide new and improved poly(arylene sulfide) encapsulation compositions to protect electronic components.